


Language

by gillyAnne



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: This is for @callmescully (twitter)/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy.I asked her for a prompt and it boiled down to 'I basically just ordered porn from you.' And she did. And I'm happy to deliver.I hope it meets your expectations and more, dear, and thank you. So much.





	Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy/gifts).

‘…. And he just said, No, doctor Scully, the budget doesn’t allow for us to…’ Dana Scully trailed off as she looked in the direction of Stella whose mind seemed to be galaxies away. She saw Stella’s gaze directed towards her curtain and the rainclouds outside, where the night was falling after a dreary London day. Scully sighed and pushed a lock of ginger hair out of her face. ‘You’re not listening, are you.’

Stella’s eyes snapped to Dana’s in slow motion, midnight blue and hazy, and Dana blushed.

‘Oh, I’m hearing you,’ Stella purred, her voice gravelly and heavy with the darkening dusk. ‘Please, go on.’

They’d been sitting on Stella’s couch, Scully with her laptop, Stella with some ink-stained notes she’d given up on reading a few minutes ago. Scully was over for a conference at the Met, and Stella had been more than happy to cancel the arranged hotel and have Dana stay with her instead. The day had been ruled by her male coworkers trying to find their place in the presence of Dana Katherine Scully, a true force from the United States that Stella had introduced to them as ‘a specialist in multiple fields’. It had been tiring, and some of them hadn’t been all that friendly, and Dana was currently sat next to Stella with her legs folded up on the sofa beside her trying to explain how one of them had ended up on Scully’s bad side within an hour of her meeting him. Stella had been listening. She really had. But halfway through she’d had a lingering thought wander into her mind: Dana’s voice was the most wonderful combination of soft, strong, comfort and power and it reminded her of home. It reminded her of a warm blanket, a cup of tea and maybe even a warm biscuit, a house in a field with a wooden fence and a BMW parked out front, a power suit in a cupboard but a soft wool coat on the hanger by the door and it reminded her of nights like this one, dark, but warm and wonderfully freeing and it caused her heart to warm and her body to stir. So she’d lost track of Dana’s actual words and she’d just heard the sounds, the wonderfully different inflections and tones that flowed from Dana’s mouth like a song with every word she said.

‘I’m boring you,’ Scully said when Stella didn’t explain herself further. ‘I just… He seems like a nice man but I can’t imagine he’d talk down to you that way. He wouldn’t dare.’ Stella had a vague idea who Scully was on about, but she really didn’t care until they were back at work tomorrow, so she shook her head lightly and reached for Dana’s hand. ‘Forget about him. He’s nobody.’ ‘You don’t even know who I’m referring to, do you,’ Scully asked, a slight frown between her brows. Scully pulled her closer by the hand, taking Dana’s laptop off her lap and putting it down on the table. Scully scooted close, sitting next to Stella with one leg up on the couch. Stella took a moment to look at her, and Dana felt the world slow down around her – that look was something she still hadn’t grown accustomed to. It was exposing in a way that was both exhilarating and unnerving but she’d learned to let Stella look, to let her see whatever it was that lay beneath the surface of her day.

Stella looked and saw exhaustion. Not a physical kind, but the kind that can be recharged by a hug and a good night’s sleep. Or, in their case, an evening to themselves to do with whatever they wanted. And Stella wanted to spend it as close to Dana as possible – she’d been given this gift of a conference for Dana to attend, so she wanted to make sure she got the most out of it. Dana looked tired and empty and Stella made it her job right then and there to show her that this guy didn’t define her value. He wasn’t important. This, them, together, this was what’s important and Stella wanted to make sure Dana never forgot it.

After a few moments Dana grew restless under Stella’s gaze. She leaned in to break Stella’s eye contact and kissed her lightly on the lips before wanting to pull back but Stella caught her face in the curve of her hand. ‘Stay close,’ she whispered, and the air between them filled with the warmth of their love breathing and living between their lips. Dana complied and relaxed into Stella’s hand, pushing her skin against the blonde’s in a quiet affirmation. She needed this.

Stella pulled her in and kissed her properly, for the first time in weeks as Scully had only arrived to the bureau this morning and they hadn’t had a chance to really say hello. Food had been their first priority when they got home, and after that they’d just been sitting and talking and allowing the tension between them to expand and build steadily until this moment where Stella’s hands on Dana’s cheeks ignited a fire and a thirst in both their souls that wouldn’t be easily quenched. ‘God, I missed you,’ Stella breathed into Dana’s mouth as she captured Scully’s bottom lip between hers. Dana swirled her tongue across Stella’s, inviting it, challenging it and allowing it to remember their history. ‘Me too,’ she whispered, and felt Stella smile into her.

Scully moved closer, climbing up onto her knees on the sofa. She crawled up into Stella’s body, pulling her with her, placing both hands on Stella’s waist as she beckoned her closer. Their lips found each other again and Scully whimpered with Stella’s surrender to their kiss, feeling her tongue wet and soft between her lips and accepting everything Stella was giving her. Scully sighed and kissed her back full of love and dedication, wanting to say the words but finding Stella’s touch to be too enchanting to let go of. Scully pulled back long enough for Stella to open her eyes and she smiled weakly into the blonde’s soulful pools of infinite depth. ‘You are beautiful,’ Scully muttered, accentuating the T more than she usually did. Stella’s eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

‘You just said ‘beautiful’ in my language,’ Stella wondered in a slow but steady voice as she ran her fingers up Dana’s side. ‘Did not,’ Scully mock-protested weakly. ‘You did too, don’t deny it,’ Stella smiled at her. ‘I liked it.’ Scully smirked at her and pulled Stella’s arms around her more before wrapping her own fingers though Stella’s locks and directing her lips back into hers. ‘I do love your language,’ she purred into Stella’s lips between kisses. Stella softly bit her flesh before pulling back. ‘My… Language,’ she contemplated before raking her nails down the back of Scully’s blazer. ‘What does that mean?’ Dana raised her chin at Stella before moving her fingers to the buttons on Stella’s blouse. ‘We speak the same language, but we don’t,’ Scully said softly. Stella felt a shiver run down her arms at Dana’s words – it was true, they understood each other in many ways but were also vastly different in their expressions and emotions and their journey was about trusting their innate ability to understand each other. Scully’s fingers had unbuttoned all but the last of Stella’s blouse buttons and as she struggled to get the last one out of the small loop Stella pushed the blazer down Dana’s arms. Scully let go of Stella’s body for only a second, just long enough for Stella to discard the blazer to the side and curl her hands under Dana’s shirt. Dana tugged on the button in mild frustration and Stella grinned, softly taking the fabric from Dana’s fingers to undo the last button and let the blouse fall to the floor before taking Dana’s hands and putting them back on her sides. ‘Touch me,’ she demanded, and Dana nodded at her before kissing her deeply. The air around them was warm, like candles elevating the ambience in an icy grey room they stood together, providing light and comfort to each other as well as lifting each other up to new heights. Scully knew exactly how to feather her fingers up Stella’s side to the lacy edge of her bra to cause the skin on her ribs to rise and shiver under her touch. She reveled in Stella’s responsiveness, and so did Stella, never having known her body to react to someone as strongly as it still did to Dana’s.

Quietly they moved from spoken words to ones heard through touch, Dana’s hands telling Stella she needed her and missed her as she trailed her warm palms back down Stella’s side and firmly over the curve of her ass. Stella moved one arm around Dana’s back, anchoring her as she carefully pushed her onto her back. Dana giggled but let herself go willingly, trusting Stella to not let her fall. Stella pushed one thigh between Dana’s within the confines of her skirt and lowered her weight onto Dana’s body, knowing how much Dana liked and needed to feel her weight sometimes. She tucked her head in the curve of Dana’s neck, kissing her jaw, watching as Dana turned her face up and closed her eyes in wonder. She pushed Dana’s shirt up, her fingers searching for Dana’s breasts, kneading them through the fabric of Dana’s bra. A moan left Scully’s lips and Stella kissed it away, finding Dana’s erratic focus and intensity to be both sexy and affirming in its dedication to her.

Scully found Stella’s black lace bra and flicked it open swiftly, wanting to feel Stella’s soft flesh against her more than she wanted to breathe. She struggled to sit up a little, pushing Stella back in order to remove her T-shirt and finding Stella’s eyes she told her silently to remove her bra as well. Stella did so expertly, her eyes never leaving Dana’s, and as she threw Dana’s bra off to the side she saw a flame in Dana’s eyes that easily rivaled her own desire. She pushed Scully down again and moved up to find the button and zipper on Dana’s dark fitted pants. She opened them and watched how Dana’s legs fell slightly apart, inviting her, calling to her to never let her go and Stella crumbled. She tore the pants down and aside before breathing deeply and melting into Scully’s body, feeling her legs come around her, pulling her in closer and closer until all they felt was their bodies, skin against skin, quietly whispering to each other in words they didn’t know how to form. Stella breathed her in deeply, certain that this was her only requirement in life: This woman close to her was all she needed to survive. Stella’s lips found Dana’s skin again and marked her roughly, sinking her teeth into the flesh of the curve of Dana’s neck, tearing a loaded yelp from Scully’s lips. ‘God, Stel,’ Dana called and dug her nails into Stella’s back. Stella hummed deeply, causing Dana to push her body up into her as she felt the vibrations run through her. Stella’s hands kneaded and grabbed Dana’s curves, somehow trying to absorb her, to pull her closer than humanly possible, and Dana sighed at the delicious effort.

Wanting to reciprocate but being slightly trapped by Stella’s weight Dana pushed herself up, arching her spine and pushing her breasts to rub against Stella’s. She kneaded Stella’s back muscles, feeling their definition and their strong movement as Stella worked her way along Dana’s body. Scully slid one hand down to the edge of Stella’s pencil skirt, sneaking her fingers under the edge to grab the tiny piece of fabric that was Stella’s thong. Stella’s lips found Dana’s pulse point in the hollow of her neck and licked it wildly before kissing it so softly it caused Dana to whimper again, and she curled her fingers around Stella’s bare ass to pull her in closer. The fabric around Stella’s rear didn’t give much and Dana started a frantic, blind search for the zipper that would free Stella’s ass to her touch. She found it quickly and, slightly clumsily, attempted to remove it. Stella smiled into the skin of Dana’s collarbone before sitting up a little, causing Scully’s hands to curl around her thighs. Stella undid the zipper herself, watching Scully beneath her, her breath causing her breasts to heave as her nipples stood proudly begging for Scully’s attention. Dana trailed her hands up Stella’s front to attend to them, roughly flicking her thumbs across Stella’s nipples before taking her breasts fully into her hands and squeezing them, weighing them, worshipping them like she did the woman they were a part of. Stella watched her, her lips slightly apart before she leaned forward a little to push her skirt away down her thighs. It was a slight struggle of limbs and fabric but soon her legs pushed her skirt down and away and Scully felt Stella’s heated center close to hers. She let her legs fall apart for Stella to lie between them and she did, taking one of Scully’s nipples in her mouth on her way back down onto Scully’s body. Scully feasted her hands upon the skin that had been freed, kneading Stella’s ass, pulling it closer and closer until Stella pulled one leg up and Dana could round one hand around Stella’s thigh. She reached the tiny strip of fabric between Stella’s legs and pulled it lightly, causing Stella to gasp into her.

Stella leaned her entire body weight on Dana, curling one hand in Dana’s fiery hair as the other pinched her nipple and her tongue swirled it to soften the pain. ‘I love when you do that,’ Scully breathed, reveling in Stella’s slight roughness. She needed it sometimes, and Stella seemed to seamlessly know when Scully needed her force and when she craved her gentleness. Tonight Scully needed both as she wanted to feel powerful, and nothing made her feel more powerful than Stella’s hands taking her while giving her the most intense pleasure she had ever known. So she welcomed Stella’s hands on her flesh, encouraged the way she grabbed her by pushing up and pulling down and she let go of all inhibitions as Stella sunk her teeth lightly in the curve of her breast. ‘Fuck,’ Scully called. Stella moaned at the sound and pushed her hips into Dana’s, trying to direct Scully’s touch between her lower lips but finding herself distracted by Scully’s uninhibited sounds and movements. She’d learned to listen to the things Scully was afraid to ask for, she knew how to look for them and how to answer to Dana’s dark desires when even Dana maybe didn’t know how to ask her. She felt Dana’s warmth against her hipbone, the cotton of Dana’s seamless panties damp like her own center. Dana’s fingers pushed Stella’s thong aside and found her wet and ready, tearing a deep moan from Stella’s lips as she finally found Stella’s clit and flicked her finger across. She pulled back a little, using the friction of Stella’s lace underwear to tease her, causing Stella to shiver against her breast. ‘Come back up here,’ Scully begged, needing to kiss her and Stella complied, wetly and pliantly tracing her tongue up Scully’s body, along the slightly sweaty skin of her chest up to her lips. Scully tasted it on Stella’s tongue, slightly salty, and she drank her in with everything she had. She touched Stella through her panties, cupping her and teasing, using her other hand to dig her nails into Stella’s shoulder and keep her close.

Underneath Stella’s body Scully started to move her hips to match the movement of her hand between Stella’s thighs, rotating herself against Stella’s thigh as she brought her hand back around to push Stella’s other leg aside. Stella threw her leg over Scully’s, straddling one of her legs, giving Scully space enough to touch her while softly moving up into the back of her own hand. Scully blushed fiercely at Stella’s understanding and Stella felt it as a rush of fire moved up Scully’s chest to her burn on her cheeks. Stella swirled her tongue across Scully’s one last time, needing to kiss more of her, needing to taste her skin as Scully drove her desire to new heights. ‘Keep going, please,’ she whimpered as Scully slowed her movements. Scully responded by pulling Stella’s thong aside roughly and grazing her teeth lightly along Stella’s earlobe as it passed her lips. Stella pushed herself up on one hand, her hair falling down like a curtain hiding them from the world and Dana lost herself in Stella’s dazed gaze. ‘Keep. Going,’ Stella groaned, pushing her hips into Scully’s hand as her fingers found Dana’s nipple again. Scully pushed her breast into Stella’s hand and increased the pace of her fingers on Stella’s clit, wanting her to surrender but also desperate to do this forever.

Stella sat up further, her arm shaking and no longer able to hold her up and Dana followed, her abdominal muscles tensing in the effort to pull herself up and stay close to Stella’s body. She entered Stella with two slick fingers as she buried her face between Stella’s breasts, her tongue latching on to the sheen of sweat that was starting to shine off Stella’s bright skin. Stella messily curled her hands into Scully’s hair and kept her close as Scully breathed in her essence. ‘Don’t let me go,’ she begged with a rough edge to her voice and Scully weakly shook her head as her fingers curled inside of Stella’s body. Stella whimpered and her head fell back, giving Scully full access to every inch of skin she wanted to touch. Scully wanted to disappear in Stella, live within her, hide away with her until the end of time but Stella’s body needed her to keep going. Stella pushed herself into Scully’s hand and Scully moaned as it caused undeniable friction on her own center as well. Her panties were wet and she was sure Stella felt it as well but it only heightened her arousal, knowing Stella loved everything about Scully’s usually hidden sexual side. Stella’s hands pressed into her skull, holding her close, and Dana closed her eyes as she found she could see everything she wanted with her eyes closed. Stella started to shiver in her arms, her breath coming in unsteady whimpers and her breasts pressing into Scully’s cheeks with every heavy effort of her lungs. ‘I’m close, Dana,’ Stella warned and Scully felt it deep within her core. ‘Me too,’ she whispered into Stella’s breasts and Stella’s head snapped back up as her fingers curled around Dana’s chin to direct it upwards. ‘Make yourself come with me,’ Stella groaned, and Scully just nodded wildly because no words could ever say what her body felt at that moment.

In the end it was the language in Stella’s eyes and her whimpered words that made Dana lose herself. Writhing wildly against her own hand, buried deep inside Stella, she found her release in Stella’s darkening cloudy eyes and in the soft but strong demands falling breathlessly from her lips. ‘Yes, Dana, do it. I know you can. Come with me, love,’ Stella managed as she tried desperately to hang on until Dana joined her. Stella struggled to keep watching Dana’s face, the frown between her brows and the sheen of sweat that had formed on Dana’s hairline as Dana’s eyes watered in unending love. Dana’s fingers lost their rhythm and got a little rougher as she tried to stimulate herself and Stella cried out as she could no longer keep from coming, her thighs tightening around Dana’s and her body convulsing wildly around Scully’s fingers. ‘Oh fuck yes,’ Scully whimpered finally, allowing her eyes to close just as Stella’s fluttered shut as well as she manipulated them both into oblivion.

Weighed down by pleasure and love Stella fell down, catching herself on both her hands, bringing Dana down with her to fall back onto the couch. Dana clung onto Stella’s neck, pulling her close, burying her nose in the ocean of Stella’s soft hair in the curve of her neck as their bodies found each other around Scully’s hand. Stella pushed her hips into Dana’s, trapping Dana’s hand between both of them allowing it to rest against their clits, bringing them down while Stella shuddered in release and Dana just breathed, feeling an intense wave of pleasure roll from her head to her toes and back up her entire body as she allowed Stella to use her hand to ride out her climax. ‘Only you can do this to me,’ Stella whispered into Scully’s neck, and Scully heard the heavy edge of emotion along Stella’s voice that she’d come to recognize as a rare and unveiled truth. She nodded into the darkness around her, biting her lip to keep from crying as she felt Stella move away slightly to adjust her burning body against Dana’s.

Stella pushed herself up a little when she could, opening her eyes to find Dana beneath her, utterly spent and her lip between her teeth and she couldn’t help but kiss her, catching that lip, tearing it from Dana’s teeth between her own and taking control of any and all emotion raging between them. Scully whimpered and her body contracted around Stella’s, her arms coming around Stella’s shoulders and her free leg curling around the small of Stella’s back to lock her into place in the puzzle that was completed by every part of Stella folding perfectly into every part of Dana as they sighed deeply, accepting this as their reality.

A chill ran up Stella’s body, caused by the slight draft coming from an open window somewhere in the apartment and Scully felt a trembling in Stella’s limbs that wasn’t desire or love. She released her carefully, brushing Stella’s blonde locks away from her face as she cupped her face. ‘Are you cold?’ she asked, her voice slightly hoarse and heavy. Stella shook her head lightly. ‘No,’ she lied, and broke into a smile as she saw Dana’s eyebrow move up. ‘A little,’ she conceded and Dana licked her lips. ‘Hold on,’ she whispered and pulled herself up more to reach behind her. Stella had a basket next to the couch that held a blanket, she knew, and she reached for it without looking. Stella dropped her lips to Dana’s nipple, causing Dana to giggle and push up as she reached behind her to catch the fluffy fabric between her fingers. ‘Stel,’ she whimpered as she pulled the blanket onto the couch. Stella took it from her and, sitting up, wrapped it around her back only to slowly lean back down and swirl her tongue across Scully’s taut nipple again. ‘You are beautiful,’ Stella said reverently and Scully just breathed out and relaxed. She’d learned to trust Stella in everything she did, because Stella seemed to know her better than anyone, including herself. Stella smiled at Dana’s apparent surrender and took it as permission to move on, pushing Scully’s legs to the side, leaning down between them as Scully’s foot found leverage on the floor.

Stella watched Dana’s face whenever she could as she trailed her tongue down the underside of Scully’s breast, first one, then the other before finding her ribs and counting them lightly with her teeth. Scully’s skin broke out in goosebumps that weren’t brought on by the draft, and Stella smiled into the softness of Dana’s tummy as she felt Scully’s hand back in her hair. ‘Show me,’ she whispered, and Dana found her eyes to lightly shake her head. ‘You’re so much better,’ she whimpered and Stella licked her lips. ‘Show me,’ she asked again, emphasizing her words and Dana raised her other hand to her forehead before defeatedly throwing her head back onto the sofa. ‘Fuck, Stella,’ she whispered as she directed Stella’s lips slowly down her body. Stella took the long way, moving from one hipbone to another before finally finding the edge of Dana’s panties and kissing along the side in the crease of where Dana’s thigh met her hip. She covered herself in the blanket, wanting to disappear, but Dana’s hand released her locks to push it back. ‘I want to watch you,’ she said, looking down through heavy lashes, her other arm arm draped across her forehead in complete surrender. Stella groaned and scraped Dana’s panties with her teeth, finding the edge and snapping it lightly before traveling lower to find her center. She left Dana’s panties on, like Dana had hers, because it was something Stella found to be naughty and sexy and she wanted Scully to feel that way as well. Scully breathed heavily, her body moving with the rhythm of Stella’s touch as Stella lightly traced first her tongue, then her teeth across Scully’s clit. She exhaled onto Scully’s damp panties, causing Dana to shiver. ‘Shiiit,’ Scully sighed, and Stella smiled wickedly. Scully weaved her hand back in Stella’s hair, holding her lightly, but intently as she never wanted this to end.

Trailing her tongue along the soft skin of Dana’s thighs Stella hooked her finger under the crotch of Scully’s panties, pushing them aside, granting herself access to Dana’s wet center. Scully whimpered and sniffed as she felt her heart grow weak under Stella’s care. Stella found Dana’s wrist and brought her hand back down from her hair, kissing it before tangling their fingers together, locking Dana into this reality with her as she slowly let her tongue explore Dana’s folds. Dana squeezed her hand, holding onto it like an anchor, a lifeline, something to keep her safe and keep her grounded as she threatened to lose herself to this dream. She whimpered again, her voice shuddering with desire as Stella swirled her tongue through Dana’s wetness. ‘Only you, only you,’ Stella heard Scully whisper under her breath and her heart swelled with pride. ‘No, it’s all you,’ she replied, because it was true – No one responded to her like Dana did. No one caused her to feel so much as Dana did, always, still, forever, and Stella couldn’t stop wanting to show her even if she tried. Her tongue explored Dana’s folds as her free hand found Dana’s clit, swirling her thumb across it in a steady rhythm as she felt Dana’s stomach tighten under their clasped hands. Dana’s body tensed more and more every second and Stella wondered how long she could do this, how long she could hold on, trying with all her might to prolong her pleasure as Stella chased Dana’s orgasm with every touch and breath on Dana’s body. ‘Let go,’ she whispered into Dana’s thigh, keeping her thumb in rhythm with Dana’s hips. Scully moaned deep in her throat and her eyes shot open towards Stella, catching her fiercely open look that sent her flying into nothingness. ‘Oh Stel,’ Scully moaned, and her eyes closed again as Stella felt her entire body succumb to the feelings that had been trying to overtake her for long, long seconds.

A long, stifled moan left Dana’s body as Stella took her into her mouth again, softly but steadily guiding her through waves and waves of intense pleasure as she felt Dana come wildly and freely against her mouth. Dana’s nails dug into her hand and she held on, forever, until Dana’s fingers slackened and her body relaxed underneath her. Everything around them became quiet and Stella raised her head in concern, feeling Dana’s body go limb underneath her.

The light cast across Scully’s body followed the flush that ran up her tummy, across her breasts and freckled chest and up her neck to spread unevenly across her face, where a mascara stain ran from both her eyes down into her hair. A tear had escaped Dana’s left eye, and the frown between her brows indicated it might be followed by more. Stella was stunned for a moment, taken aback by the raw beauty in front of her, and her silence caused Dana to open her eyes carefully. ‘Are you okay?’ Stella asked, uncharacteristically unnerved by Dana’s quietness. ‘Yes, God, yes,’ Dana breathed heavily, her voice broken and barely above a whisper. Stella gently put Dana’s panties back and kissed the top of her pubic bone before pushing herself up. She took the blanket and scooted up next to Dana, who rolled onto her side facing her lover. The couch sighed beneath them, knowing its task was to once again cradle both women safely and it did its job dutifully, allowing Stella to fold into the back pillow as she wrapped her arms and legs around Dana to keep her close. She kissed Dana’s sweaty neck before finding her lips, kissing her gently, not knowing what else to do to convey her feelings and do them justice.

‘I know,’ Scully whispered as she lightly kissed Stella back. ‘I love you too.’ Stella smiled into her, licking her lips before holding Dana’s head as she buried herself under Stella’s chin. Language, she thought. It was such a singular concept, with many humans having learned to depend on spoken word much more than they should have when this, this right here was what really mattered – to speak to each other in a language that needed no words. It was universal, transcendent and eternal, and she knew that it would only grow stronger between them. Still, however, she knew of a few words that she hadn’t said much in her life but, indeed, would always be something she cherished about the spoken word. ‘I love you,’ she finally whispered to Dana, and as she felt Dana push her nose into her slick skin she felt a tear run down her own cheek.

Scully felt Stella’s chest tremble and she knew what it was. She cupped one of Stella’s breasts in her hand while the other attempted to wipe at her own tears, trapped between Stella’s body and her face, and she chuckled at her own clumsiness. Stella looked down at her, and the cloudy ocean in which their eyes met would forever be where their language spoke the loudest.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Scully said, her American accent full and heavy and Stella looked calmly into Dana’s eyes, accepting her truth, finding it within herself and within Dana and something inside of her heart snapped and attached itself to a part of Dana’s heart. They were already inseparable, and they became more and more intertwined the more time they spent together and Stella had accepted it, but tonight she had learned to trust it. Trust that age-old language between bodies, between minds and souls as one thing was certain – there was nothing as eloquent and articulate as two halves of one soul coming together and finding that wherever they were from, wherever they had been – they already spoke the same language.

They always had.


End file.
